Plus qu'un Ami
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: Remus vient de se faire plaquer par Evey, sa petite amie. Il n'est vraiment pas bien. James et Sirius lui propose alors de venir passer les vacances d'été auprès d'eux. Remus & Sirius et James & Lily Yaoi
1. Fins

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien publié ! La fac me prends beaucoup de temps et je vois mes amis en dehors pour me détendre un peu !**_

_**De plus, j'écris mon roman à côté donc moins de temps pour les fic HP ! D'ailleurs, je suis certain désormais : cette fiction sera ma dernière ! Peut être un OS quand le coeur me dira, mais plus de grosses fiction, plus que mon roman :p**_

_**Bref, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Seuls deux chapitres sont écrits pour l'instant, mais le plan est rédigé ^^**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Ah si : les personnages et l'univers utilisé appartient à Mrs JK Rowling.**_

_**Cette fiction contiendra une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc homophobes s'abstenir. Et le rating actuel... C'est pour le futur XD**_

_**Abelforth**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1 : Fins  
**

_- Non ! Je t'en prie, Evey… Non ! Hurla désespérément un jeune homme châtain, aux iris dorés._

_- Pardonne moi, Remus, je… Je n'y arriverai pas…, laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux embués de larmes._

_- Evey…, gémit-il._

La jeune femme s'en alla en courrant du parc plongé dans l'obscurité de ce mois d'octobre, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, flottants dans son dos.

Le jeune homme, lui, se laissa tomber, anéanti. Il n'avait pas la force de la rattraper. Ça lui faisait mal, si mal… Il voulait mourir. Il l'aimait tant. Mais c'était fini. Totalement fini…

Elle partait… Elle s'en allait en France et intègrerait l'école de Beauxbâtons. Pour cette raison elle avait voulu laisser Remus. Le plaquer.

Il en souffrait. Elle l'avait abandonné.

Comme si la perte de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait qu'il perde son amour, celle qui l'avait tant soutenu. Celle grâce à qui il s'était senti mieux.

Il pleura de plus belle, et, au dessus de lui, le ciel, comme s'il avait ressenti la douleur du jeune homme, s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi. Mais ces gouttes d'eau étaient froides et leur contact contre la nuque du jeune homme était ressenti comme une lame qui lui tranchait le cou.

Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Laissant la pluie s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, la laissant atteindre toutes les parcelles de sa peau. Il ne put dire combien de temps il resta là, sous cette pluie battante, mais il se douta que cela devait durer depuis un moment, puisque soudain, il entendit des cris.

Il ressentait le désespoir et la peur qui se cachait derrière son nom hurlé. C'était la voix d'un homme.

_- Remus ! Répond, je t'en prie ! Rem' !_

Mais le lycanthrope se replia sur lui, continuant de pleurer, se sentant trahi par la femme qu'il aimait et qui le quittait. Les hurlements se rapprochaient rapidement de lui, et au final, ils cessèrent, laissant simplement filtrer un bruit de pas mat, qui se rapprochait précipitamment de lui.

_- Remus, appela l'homme, que fais-tu ici ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche. J'ai aperçu Evey seule, en pleur…_

Mais le dit Remus ne bougea pas, donnant libre cours à sa douleur. Sirius ne le voyant pas bouger sentit son cœur ralentir. Qu'avait-il put se produire ?

Il se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, à genoux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du lycanthrope, essayant de le relever.

_- Laisse moi ici, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Remus._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es glacé et ta chemise est trempée !_

_- Lâche moi ! Grogna Remus._

_- Tu rêves, tu vas rentrer avec moi !_

_- Sirius, dégage ! Cracha un peu plus fort Remus._

La colère montait, mêlée à sa peine. Sirius arrivait à le ressentir, mais laisser son ami aurait été plus stupide que de l'énerver, alors il insista. Au moment où Sirius le tira en arrière pour qu'il se relève, Remus le projeta violemment à terre, en poussa un hurlement déchirant. Il allait se jeter sur son ami, quand Sirius réussit à l'intercepter et à le plaquer sur le sol.

_- Arrête, Remus, je ne t'ai rien fait, je viens t'aider, je veux comprendre !_

_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Casse-toi !_

_- Tu es têtu, mais je le suis aussi, alors, ça va durer longtemps._

Remus, essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami, mais rien n'y fit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et abandonna sa lutte. Sirius lâcha alors son ami châtain et s'assit près de lui, pour le prendre contre lui et le calmer.

Remus, sentant Sirius le prendre contre lui, s'agrippa à sa chemise et continua de pleurer.

Après de longues minutes passées sous la pluie battante de cette fin juin, Remus se calma.

_- Sirius, je…_

_- Pas maintenant, nous devons rentrer à l'intérieur. On parlera devant le feu, pour que tu te réchauffes. On ne sera pas déranger vu l'heure qu'il est. Tu es glacé, Rem !_

Le jeune préfet ne répondit rien et laissa Sirius le relever. Puis Sirius vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher : il voyait bien que son ami était exténué. Ils marchèrent longuement dans les couloirs du château, laissant des traînées d'eau derrière eux.

L'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors se montra enfin et les deux jeunes sorciers purent entrer dans leur maison. Il obligea Remus à rester quelques instants seuls, debout, devant la cheminée, alors qu'il montait à leur dortoir. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, en short et en T-shirt blanc, deux serviettes et une couverture dans les bras.

_- Essuie toi avec ça ! Ordonna Sirius en tendant les deux serviettes. Une fois que tu auras enlevé ta chemise, place là devant la cheminée et mets toi dans la couverture, tu vas tomber malade sinon._

Remus se dépêcha d'enlever sa chemise et tourna le dos à son ami, gêné de se dévoiler ainsi. Il était très pudique et n'aimait pas exposé ses cicatrices…

Sirius perçut ce geste, et une nouvelle fois ne le comprit pas. En y repensant, il avait rarement vu son ami torse nu devant lui. Sirius ricana en voyant Remus se sécher la tête : ses cheveux mi-longs châtains étaient tout ébouriffés.

Il s'enveloppa ensuite dans la couverture et s'assit à côté de son ami Sirius.

_- Maintenant on va pouvoir parler. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_- En quelque sorte… marmonna Remus, les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleuré._

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse pour moi !_

_- Elle m'a plaqué._

_- Ce n'est… Quoi ? Réalisa Sirius. Tu blagues là ?_

Remus baissa et secoua la tête en signe de négation, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour refréner son envie de pleurer. Sirius le remarqua et se sentit stupide. Il posa une main sur le dos de son ami, en signe de réconfort.

_- Hé, Moony, ça va aller, va ! Essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Je sais que niveau sentimental je suis nul, mais je suis désolé pour toi. Je veux dire… Comment ça se fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Elle part en France, définitivement et on ne se verra plus. Et…_

_- Oui ? L'incita Sirius._

_- J'ai fais une erreur… Je m'en veux ! Geignit-il._

_- C'est toi qui l'a laissé tomber ? Je ne comprends plus rien…_

_- Non, j'ai commis une erreur il y a trois jours._

_- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Sirius. _

_- Non, j'ai honte et je m'en veux…_

_- Tu crois que je vais te juger ? Je serais mal placé pour ça !_

_- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage maintenant…_

_- Je comprends alors._

Le silence s'empara alors de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Sirius observa son ami lycanthrope pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que celui-ci, fixait le feu, le regard perdu.

Sirius se sentait démuni face à son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Même après la mort de sa mère. Sirius se rendit alors compte que malgré leur proximité et leur amitié, il ne connaissait pas assez son ami. Et de le voir abattu sans savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral lui donna l'envie de le protéger.

_- Remus, on devrait aller se coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. Allez, viens !_

_- Attends, je dois te demander une chose. Tu ne dis rien à personne. S'il le découvre, dis leur que je ne veux pas en parler et explique ce que tu sais. Mais je ne veux pas de pitié, alors arrête de me regarder comme un condamné à mort !_

_- Entendu, Monsieur le préfet ! Répondit Sirius, un faible sourire aux lèvres._

Sirius se leva et ramassa les affaires de son ami, avant de le suivre dans leur dortoir. Puis il attendit que son ami soit couché avant de s'allonger à son tour sur son lit. Il vit Remus tirer ses rideaux et il se douta qu'il n'allait pas dormir.

Il ne trouva pas, lui-même, le sommeil. Il pensa toute la nuit à son ami et essaya de trouver une solution à son malheur. Il pensa qu'une personne pourrait l'aider et il irait lui parler dès le lendemain. Il se disait qu'il était mal placé pour remonter le moral de Remus, car il était rarement dans son cas. Généralement, c'est lui qui plaquait les filles avec qui ils sortaient.

Mais il se jura de faire de son mieux pour lui faire voir la vie du bon côté.

À huit heures trente, après une nuit blanche, il se leva et alla se doucher, puis s'habilla rapidement.

Le soleil brillait déjà au dehors depuis plus d'une heure, alors qu'il descendait en direction de la Grande Salle. Il fut heureux de voir la personne qu'il cherchait, seule, à sa table, en train de lire l'édition dominicale de la gazette du sorcier. Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa, le plus lentement possible pour ne faire aucun bruit. Puis il se servit son petit déjeuner sans même regarder la jeune femme en face de lui, qui baissa son journal en entendant du bruit en face d'elle.

La sorcière rousse haussa un sourcil en voyant le descendant Black en face d'elle. Sirius, lui, feint la surprise lorsqu'il croisa son regard émeraude.

_- Evans ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'avais pas vue !_

_- Black, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Répondit-elle hautaine._

_- Soit. J'ai un problème et toi seule pourrais m'aider !_

Lily parut surprise et fixa le jeune homme sans rien dire. Sirius comprit qu'il devait continuer.

_- Eh bien, admettons que j'aie un ami. Cet ami en question a eu quelques déceptions amoureuses et…_

_- Je t'arrête ! Tes problèmes personnels ne m'intéressent pas ! Je ne suis pas assez quiche pour écouter tes petites histoires de c…_

_- Hé ! Stop ! Ce n'est pas de moi, mais d'un ami à moi que l'on parle !_

_- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle intransigeante._

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Rétorqua Sirius sérieusement._

_- Alors je ne peux pas t'aider ! Dit elle en rassemblant ses affaires._

_- Tu me demandes de trahir un ami ?_

_- J'en sais rien, vu que je ne sais même pas s'il existe ! Répondit-elle malicieusement. Bonne journée Black ! Même si ton ami existait, je ne t'aiderais pas car ce serait Potter ! Donc…_

_- C'est aussi ton ami ! Lâcha Sirius._

_- Potter ? Non !_

_- Je ne te parles pas de James ! Il s'agit de Remus, murmura-t-il. _

Lily parut une nouvelle fois étonnée et ne sembla plus cette fois-ci vouloir partir.

_- Oh ! Et qu'arrive-t-il à Remus ? Questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse._

_- Evey a rompu, annonça gravement Sirius. Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais le seul à le savoir… Il ne veut pas que ça se sache._

_- Oh, je… bien sûr. Mais comment… Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily, désormais gênée._

_- Elle part en France durant les vacances et ne reviendra plus._

_- Oh, l'excuse des distances !_

_- Je la trouve géniale ! Précisa Sirius. Mais elle est très difficile à utiliser pour ma part ! Et…_

_- J'en reviens pas ! On parle d'un soi-disant ami et tu dérives sur ta petite personne ?_

_- Je plaisantais ! Et Remus est un ami ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire le contraire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a retrouvé en morceaux hier soir ! Il était détruit ! S'offusqua Sirius._

_- Admettons. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?_

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, mais je ne vois pas comment lui remonter le moral. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. A ton avis, mieux vaut-il parler d'Evey avec lui, ou ne rien faire ? _

_- Commençons par le commencement : Ne lui en parle pas s'il ne t'en parle pas, ne le brusque pas, et surtout évite tes vannes vaseuses._

_- D'accord…_

_- Mais surtout, reste présent mais discrètement auprès de lui, montre lui que tu es là, mais pas trop._

_- Tout ça ? Mais Moony n'est pas une fille ! Railla Sirius._

_- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas non plus un macho ! S'exaspéra Lily. Et si je te dis ça c'est parce que je le connais assez bien et le fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi ne m'étonne absolument pas. Il aura du mal à en guérir de son Evey. C'était son amour. Et il avait reporté la perte de sa mère sur elle, ce qui fait qu'il s'y était encore plus attaché._

_- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ça, merci quand même, Evans !_

Sirius se leva, sans avoir touché à son déjeuner, et partit, laissant Lily Evans seule et stupéfaite par l'attitude de Sirius.

Les deux dernières semaines de cours passèrent rapidement. La rupture entre Remus et Evey Bennett n'avait pas tardé à être dévoilée. Mais Remus évitait d'en parler. Il avait même essayé d'aller parler à la jeune fille, mais elle l'évitait et ne le regardait plus. Quant à Sirius, il essayait le plus possible de lui changer les idées.

Durant deux semaines, il ne dormit presque pas, et la nuit de pleine lune, qui se déroula durant la dernière semaine de cours à Poudlard, fut la plus éprouvante que Remus eut passée depuis son arrivé au château.

La veille de leur départ, Sirius alla parler à James de l'état de Remus. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur une solution et ce fut Sirius qui se chargea d'aller en parler avec son ami.

Le soir même, il demanda à Remus de le retrouver dans le parc. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il découvrit Sirius allongé sous un saule pleureur. Il le rejoignit et s'assit sans dire un mot.

_- Moony, je dois te parler sérieusement. _

_- Je t'écoute alors._

_- Bien… Tu dois arrêter._

_- Quoi ?_

_- De ne pas dormir…_

_- Mais je dors !_

_- Arrête de mentir ! Tu as des cernes immenses, tu es épuisé et tu ne manges presque plus. Toutes les nuits je me réveille et je te vois assis dans ton lit, lisant tes cours. Il faut que ça cesse._

_- C'est déjà fini…_

_- Non ! Ta relation avec Evey est finie, pas le reste. Nous, nous sommes là ! On s'inquiète pour toi._

_- Oui, sûrement, mais… Je n'arrive pas à oublier._

_- C'est là où je veux en venir. Tu vas l'oublier. Et pour ça, tu ne resteras pas seul pendant les vacances ! Tu vas venir avec moi, chez James. _

_- Non, répondit catégoriquement Remus._

_- Alors je viendrai chaque jour devant chez toi et je hurlerai ton prénom jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes !_

_- Je n'hésiterai pas à te taper pour que tu cesses ! Répliqua sérieusement Remus._

_- Un animal ? Tu taperais un animal ?_

_- Tu n'es pas un animal ! Rétorqua froidement Remus._

Le lycanthrope poussa alors un cri de surprise et se retrouva cloué au sol, un gros chien noir sur lui. L'animal se mit à lui lécher le visage et le cou. Remus commença à rire, sous les chatouilles infligées par la langue râpeuse du canidé.

Sirius satisfait de son coup, se métamorphosa en humain, se trouvant de ce fait assis sur son ami, un large sourire sur le visage.

Pourtant il se trouva vite déséquilibré, lorsqu il reçut une claque de la part de son ami préfet.

_- Ça c'est pour m'avoir obligé à venir et m'avoir fait ce coup là ! Lâcha Remus, moitié sérieux, moitié amusé._

_- Alors tu viens ?_

_- Ai-je le choix ?_

_- Je suis content alors. J'aime mieux lorsque tu souris, tu es mieux comme ça !_

Le lendemain, alors que le banquet avait lieu, Sirius avait pris une décision. Parler à Evey. Il attendit qu'elle quittât sa table puis se leva en prétextant une affaire à régler rapidement. Ensuite, arrivé dans le hall, il l'interpella.

_- Evey, excuse moi. Je dois te parler._

La Poufsouffle se retourna et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, se décida à rejoindre son interlocuteur.

_- Je t'écoute, dit-elle posément._

_- Je dois te parler de Remus…_

La jeune fille soupira, puis s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais Sirius la retint par le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

_- Il ne m'a pas envoyé, je viens tout seul et j'ai besoin de réponses, lâcha-t-il sérieusement, ses deux yeux gris la fixant intensément._

_- Bien, alors fais vite._

_- Réponds rapidement alors ! Tu l'aimais ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il te plaisait ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu pars vraiment en France ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu le quittes ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu me trouves mignon ?_

_- Oui… Euh, non !_

_- Raté ! C'est inconscient, tu ne pouvais pas mentir, en répondant si rapidement ! Mais j'en ai rien à faire de toute manière ! Railla-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. Pourquoi le laisses-tu réellement alors ? Je veux dire, à part l'excuse du départ…_

_- Ce n'est pas une excuse, et l'autre raison est personnelle._

_- Il te convient pas sexuellement ?_

_- Tout n'est pas lié au sexe, et de ce point de vue là, il n'y a jamais eut beaucoup de choses…_

_- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Sirius._

_- Tout le monde n'a pas son cerveau au niveau de l'entrejambe, Black ! S'exaspéra-t-elle._

_- Bref, si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce ? S'impatienta-t-il._

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Répéta Evey._

_- Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses me dire sur Remus. Je le connais parfaitement ! _

_- Si tu savais ce que je sais… Je… hésita-t-elle._

_- Oui ? L'incita Sirius._

_- Il m'a avoué quelque chose qui a fait que je ne me sentais pas le courage de rester avec lui. C'est personnel, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment._

Sirius fut surpris d'entendre ça. Qu'avait dit Remus à sa petite amie ? Mais il ne put lui demander, car la jeune fille s'en était allée en courrant, fuyant Sirius Black et ses questions.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes commença à se poser un tas de questions et se promit d'en discuter avec son ami lycanthrope plus tard. Puis il se dirigea dans son dortoir et termina sa valise. Le lendemain il quitterait le château pour la sixième fois.

Il passerait des vacances avec ses deux amis, James et Remus.

Son ami Remus qu'il souhaitait aider plus que tout au monde à sortir de sa détresse.

* * *

_**Ca vous a plu ? J'essaie de publier le chapitre 2 d'ici une semaine :)**_

**_Bises à tout le monde !_**

**_Abelforth_**


	2. Changements

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Quoi mardi ? Je suis en retard ?! Impossible ! (Toutes mes excuses !!! :s)**_

_**J'ai pris du retard, j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai eu besoin de le retoucher et de rallonger à peine le chapitre, car mon plan a légèrement changé. J'avais besoin de cohérence pour la suite.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est motivant !**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**_

_**Je commence tout de suite la rédaction de mon chapitre 3 !**_

_**Passez un bon week-end et à samedi prochain :)**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture !**_

_**Abelforth

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 2 : Changements**

Le paysage si familier qu'était Pré-au-Lard s'éloignait déjà d'eux, à mesure que le train accélérait sur les rails.

Remus restait cloîtré dans le compartiment des préfets, refusant d'effectuer ses rondes. Lily l'avait signalé à Sirius, au plus grand étonnement de James. Les trois maraudeurs restaient dans un wagon, seuls, préférant la tranquillité pour débuter leurs vacances.

Pourtant, cette tranquillité apparente masquait la véritable ambiance du compartiment. Wormtail jouait aux échecs avec Sirius. James lui regardait le paysage passer

Arrivés au manoir Potter, James installa Remus dans une chambre d'ami, juste à côté de celle de Sirius.

_-James, quand rentrent tes parents ? Demanda Remus en entrant dans sa chambre._

_- Mes parents sont partis en France pour un mois, donc jusqu'en août, on a la maison pour nous tout seul_

_- Ah… en France, répéta Remus, en regardant par la fenêtre._

Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James, lui jetant un regard noir. James comprit, mais trop tard, ce qu'il avait fait de travers.

_- Remus, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. Ne te gêne surtout pas, tant que tu es ici, c'est chez toi ! Expliqua James._

_- Merci, Prongs. Pendant que j'y pense, je pourrai inviter Lily, ici, si ça ne te dérange pas ?_

James Potter se figea et un sourire stupide apparut sur ses lèvres.

_- Bien sûr, Remus ! Quelle question !_

Remus ne réagit toujours pas, son regard plongé dans la contemplation du parc de la propriété des Potter. James et Sirius s'éclipsèrent discrètement en fermant la porte de la chambre. Sirius se retira dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine, afin d'y préparer le repas. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par James.

_- Ça t'arrangerait bien, Prongs, que ta rouquine soit là ? Ricana Sirius._

_- Effectivement ça ne me déplairait pas !_

_- Remus me fait mal, James. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Même quand sa mère est morte, il n'a pas semblé aussi détruit !_

_- Je sais Sirius, mais je crois qu'en même temps d'encaisser la rupture, il sent peser la mort de sa mère, qui n'est plus là pour l'aider…_

_- Et nous ? S'indigna Sirius._

_- C'est pas pareil ! On est simplement des amis…_

_- Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi elle l'a plaqué._

_- Il a dû lui demander de l'épouser et elle a pris peur !_

_- James, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide ! Moi d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'elle s'est sentie trahie et qu'elle a pas accepté ce qu'il a dit. Bien que je trouve ça improbable, je crois qu'il a dû la tromper._

_- Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? Remus tromper sa copine dont il est passionnément amoureux ?_

_- Remus est insondable… pire qu'une fille !_

_- C'est sûr que tu en as sondé un bon paquet déjà ! Lança James, en étouffant un fou rire._

James reçut une tape sur la tête pour unique réponse…

* * *

Les deux premiers jours, Remus refusa de sortir avec James et Sirius. Il prétextait la fatigue à chaque fois !

Sirius essayait de lui montrer les côtés positifs que revêtaient leurs sorties, mais Remus trouvait malheureusement toujours un point négatif.

Sirius se décida le sixième jour à parler en privé avec Remus. Il attendit que celui-ci soit dans sa chambre, puis il entra, sans y être inviter.

_- Padfoot ? s'étonna Remus_

_- On doit parler !_

_- Tu agis plus que tu ne parles d'habitude ! rétorqua froidement Remus._

_- Cette fois-ci, on doit parler, continua simplement Sirius. D'Evey._

_- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire à ce sujet ! grogna l'intéressé._

_- Tu dois en parler ! Ruminer ne servira à rien !_

_- Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ? lança Remus, cinglant._

Sirius resta impassible. Il fixait Remus droit dans les yeux. Le lycanthrope comprit à cette instant ce qui pouvait intimider tellement de monde : les iris de glace du jeune Black étaient déstabilisants. Il avait l'impression que son ami essayait de pénétrer dans ses pensées... En une fraction de seconde, il sembla à Remus voir de la déception dans les yeux de Sirius, qui posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de chambre de Remus, prêt à sortir.

_- Ne m'en veux pas, Sirius, je t'en parlerai quand je me sentirai prêt..._

Bien que Remus lui eut dit ceci, Sirius essaya tous les jours, jusque mi-juillet, de le faire parler, en vain. Il réussit par contre à le faire sortir avec eux.

Malgré tout, rien n'y faisait : Remus ne l'oubliait pas et ne semblait pas se changer les idées plus que ça auprès d'eux.

Vers le 16 juillet, Remus appela Lily pour lui demander de venir passer deux jours chez James. Elle avait d'abord hésité, mais avait finalement accepté l'offre, pour Remus.

Le lendemain, attendant la venue de Lily, Remus avait profité que James et Sirius regardaient la télévision pour se baigner. Ils ne lâchaient plus cet objet moldu qu'ils avaient découverts une fois chez Remus.

Pourtant le repos du lycanthrope prit fin lorsque le matelas gonflable sur lequel il était se retourna, le jetant à l'eau. Il sortit sa tête de l'eau pour reprendre de l'air, ses cheveux lui cachant le yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de les écarter que deux bras enserrèrent son torse, le tirant sous l'eau. Il se débattit et réussit à remonter à la surface. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bord, mais sa cheville fut immédiatement attrapée. Il tourna la tête lorsque sa cheville fut libre et vit son ami Sirius sortir la tête de l'eau. Et Remus l'entendit éclater de rire.

_- C'était très amusant, Sirius, lança le lycanthrope exaspéré._

_- Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Rem' ! Faut savoir plaisanter dans la vie ! Répliqua Sirius en l'approchant._

Savoir plaisanter ? Remus allait lui prouver qu'il savait s'amuser de la même façon que lui. Il attendit que ce dernier soit à sa hauteur et il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du brun. Sirius Black se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt._

_- Pour te montrer que je suis tout aussi capable que toi de faire des choses que l'on trouve amusante mais qui n'amusent pas les autres ! Ricana Remus en sortant de l'eau._

Remus se dépêcha de se sécher le torse et enfila un t-shirt pour ne pas rester torse nu. Il s'allongea ensuite sur un transat et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Sirius s'installer sur une serviette au sol.

_- Moony, tu…._

Remus tourna la tête et regarda son ami. Celui-ci regardait le ciel, sérieux.

_- Non, laisse, termina Sirius en tournant la tête à Remus. _

Ce dernier n'en demanda pas plus à son ami. Il ferma les yeux et profita du calme, du vent caressant son visage, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis il tourna la tête vers Sirius. Ce dernier lui tournait toujours la tête. Il le détailla un peu. Qu'il se trouvait ridicule face à cet adonis ! Il comprenait tout à fait ce qui pouvait faire craquer les filles chez son ami. Tout en pensant à ceci, il se rendit compte de la fidélité de son ami. De son soutien depuis qu'Evey était partie, l'abandonnant. Sirius cherchait simplement à l'aider. Il était son ami et entre ami, on devait tout se dire…

_- Sirius, pour Evey..._

_- Non, je ne veux pas te forcer, Moony, tu...._

_- Elle m'a quitté parce que j'ai voulu être franc avec elle, lâcha Remus, d'une voix blanche, tout en coupant la parole à son ami. Je lui ai avoué qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre..._

Sirius se redressa et fixa son ami qui s'enferma de nouveau dans son habituel mutisme.

* * *

Lily arriva vers 19h. Elle salua James et le remercia pour l'accueil, plus par convenances que par envie. Puis elle suivit Remus à l'étage supérieur.

_- James, passe moi le gros couteau s'il te plait ! Je vais couper le poulet en dés._

_- Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? Demanda James inquiet._

_- A n'en pas douter, oui !_

James débuta la cuisson du poulet et Sirius en profita pour lui parler, estimant que c'était le bon moment.

_- James c'est important ce que j'ai à te dire._

_- Je t'écoute alors._

_- C'est à propos de Rem' et Evey. Je sais ce qu'il lui a dit…_

_- J'avais raison alors ? C'est ça ?_

_- Tu n'étais pas loin. Disons qu'il lui a dit la vérité, expliqua Sirius._

_- Quelle vérité ?_

_- Mais qu'il est un loup-garou, Prongs ! S'exclama Sirius._

Et tous deux sursautèrent en entendant un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Lily était à l'entrée de la cuisine les yeux écarquillés, deux verres brisés à ses pieds.

_- Lily, depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda froidement James. _

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? souffla-t-elle sans bouger._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Remus en arrivant à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je ne te voyais pas revenir ! Ajouta-t-il en apercevant Lily._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de loup-garou ? s'inquiéta Lily en fixant Sirius._

_- Rien, mentit Sirius. Tu te méprends…_

_- Non, Black ! J'ai entendu et bien compris que tu disais que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez était un loup-garou !_

_- Sirius Black, comment as-tu pu être aussi…_

_- C'est ma faute, Moony, je voulais savoir pourquoi Evey…_

_- Ferme là ! hurla Remus. _

Le silence gagna la pièce et Lily eut comme un déclic. Elle se tourna vivement vers Remus, effrayée, et le regarda deux secondes, avant de tomber inconsciente au sol.

James accourut et se laissa tomber auprès d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras et l'appelant doucement. Les deux autres, abasourdis, s'agenouillèrent aux côtés de la jeune femme.

James passa sa main sur la joue de Lily, l'appelant toujours. Enfin, les paupières de la jeune sorcière papillonnèrent.

_- Lily, ça va ? demanda James._

_- Je peux te retourner la question, dit-elle faiblement. Voilà deux fois que tu m'appelles Lily._

_- Oh… Je ne m'en suis pas… rendu compte ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_- Eh bien je crois que ça va !_

_- Viens ! Lui dit-il._

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, puis il la conduisit au salon et la fit s'asseoir. Elle ne protesta pas.

_- Je vais être bref, Evans. Vu la réaction que tu as eu, tu as tout compris, lâcha Sirius, s'asseyant sur le canapé disposé perpendiculairement à celui où se trouvaient Lily et James._

_- Je… De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur._

_- Mon secret, répondit Remus en rejoignant les autres au salon._

_- Tu dois garder ça pour toi ! Intima James._

_- Avant de l'obliger à se taire, j'ai une autre question, marmonna le lycanthrope, en regardant par la fenêtre. Je comprendrais que tu sois choquée et que tu ne désires plus me parler ou me fréquenter publiquement, mais je…_

_- Comment ne pas être choquée ? Je…Tu…. Remus ! Hurla-t-elle._

_- Evans ! La réprimanda Sirius._

_- Comment…. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? S'enquit-elle déçue. Eux étaient au courant, continua-t-elle en montrant James et Sirius d'un signe de tête. Moi non, par contre…_

_- Lily, je ne leur ai jamais dit, ils ont découvert mon secret seuls…_

_- C'était donc ça, ce secret, ce pourquoi tu disparaissais chaque mois._

_- Oui, Lily._

_- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils pourraient balancer ton secret à quelqu'un ?_

_- Et tu n'es pas la première à dire qu'il faut faire confiance aux gens ? Vociféra Sirius._

_- Sirius ! Intima Remus. Lily, comprends moi j'avais peur de ta réaction, tu as vu dans quel état cela vient de te mettre ? Là que ressens-tu ?_

_- Je me sens mal. Ça me fait de la peine de savoir que tu ne m'as rien dit avant, de savoir que tu as voulu porter ce fardeau seul. Mais je serai toujours là, Rem', crois moi ! Et jamais personne ne connaîtra ton secret._

Lily se leva et alla prendre Remus dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, Remus se recula, en soupirant

_- Ils ont découvert mon secret en deuxième année. Et ils m'ont promis de ne jamais le révéler et de m'aider à le protéger._

_- Et on l'a toujours fait, ajouta Sirius._

_- Tu as la mémoire courte ! Lança Remus Lupin, sarcastique. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir protéger mon secret ! Deux fois : une ce soir et la première fois, c'est lorsque tu as envoyé Rogue à une mort certaine. Heureusement que James était là !_

Sirius se figea, puis se leva silencieusement et quitta la pièce, se rendant dehors. Lily semblait perdue.

_- Tu as sauvé… Severus ? Demanda Lily, interdite._

_- Oui, en cinquième année, répondit rapidement James. Remus, tu es vache ! Il s'en veut toujours, tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi cassant ! Il fait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner depuis._

Remus resta silencieux et quitta la pièce, à son tour.

_- Où va-t-il ? S'enquit Lily._

_- Parler à Sirius._

_- Oh…_

Quand Remus arriva sur la terrasse, il vit immédiatement son ami animagus assis au bord de la piscine, dos tourné à Remus, ses jambes ramenées contre lui.

_- Tu souhaites m'en vouloir éternellement ? Tu vas m'envoyer ça à la gueule à chaque fois ? Cracha Sirius._

_- Comment sais-tu que je suis là ? J'ai été discret pourtant…_

_- L'odeur ambrée de ton parfum… Mon côté animagus j'imagine._

_- Ah… Padfoot, je suis désolé. Crois moi !_

_- Non, Remus non ! Je m'en veux déjà tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'te jure ! Alors à chaque fois que tu me rappelles ma trahison, ça me tue ! Souffla Sirius._

_- Je ne t'en veux plus, Padfoot ! Plus du tout et depuis longtemps. Mais j'étais excédé tout à l'heure._

_- Si tu m'en veux plus, pourquoi en reparler ? S'enquit Sirius, déboussolé._

Remus rejoignit son ami au bord de la piscine, s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Parce que je souffre et que je voulais inconsciemment que d'autres subissent ma douleur. Par égoïsme. Alors j'ai touché un point sensible. Et c'est mal. Pardon !_

_- Remus, je veux t'aider. J'aime pas quand tu es malheureux, ça me fait souffrir aussi._

_- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus._

_- Oui, tu es mon ami ! C'est normal._

_- Non, c'est pas normal d'être si gentil !_

_- Tu me trouves gentil ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Même avec les filles avec qui…_

_- Non, t'es un vrai salaud avec les filles avec qui tu sors ! Mais avec tes amis tu es serviable et loyal._

_- Normal ! Et je ne suis pas toujours un salaud avec les filles..._

_- Ah, oui, j'oubliais ta copine ! Record battu ! Cela fait deux mois que tu es avec elle. Bon d'accord, tu ne l'a pas vu du mois de juillet mais..._

_- Je ne suis plus avec ! lâcha Sirius avec désinvolture._

_- Pardon ? s'étonna Remus. Je croyais qu'avec elle c'était..._

_- Pareille que les autres. Je me suis trompé._

Sirius éclata alors d'un rire franc. Remus fut surpris mais le rire de son ami était tellement communicatif qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. A la fenêtre, James et Lily regardait les deux amis rire et cela les rassura. La réconciliation avait été facile et Remus commençait finalement à reprendre goût à la vie.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se leva tôt. Il se rendit aussitôt dans la cuisine, d'où une agréable odeur de toast grillés s'échappait. Lily était assise à la table de la cuisine, seule, et semblait avoir préparé le petit déjeuner.

_- Evans ! La salua Sirius._

_- Black ! rétorqua-t-elle._

_- Même pas le droit a un bonjour ? plaisanta-t-il._

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour non plus. Et pour information, je m'appelle Lily !_

_- Bonjour, Lily ! _

_- Bonjour, Sirius._

_- Ça fait bizarre, grogna Sirius. Ça ne fait pas... naturel !_

Lily émit alors un petit rire et un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme.

_- Tu as réussi à tout encaissé hier soir ? l'interrogea-t-il soudain._

_- Oui, en partie. Mais je trouve que James était étrange quand même._

_- Il était normal hier ! répliqua Sirius._

_- Tu as vu son comportement avec moi hier ? _

_- Lily ! James n'est bizarre avec toi qu'à Poudlard. Bien souvent je lui ai dit d'être naturel. Mais il semblerait que tu lui fasses perdre ses moyens ! ricana Sirius._

_- Si seulement il était tout le temps "normal" !_

_- J'en toucherai un mot avec lui. Il sera enchanté !_

_- Non, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien !_

_- Oh que si !_

_- Je le savais, j'aurais dû me taire ! bougonna la rouquine._

_- Evans... Lily, pardon ! rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard noir de la sorcière. Il est désespéré. Pouvoir te parler sans que ça ne tourne au vinaigre, ça lui fera plaisir !_

_- Avant de parler, il n'a qu'à réfléchir déjà !_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il perdait ses moyens face à toi !_

_- Je lui fais peur ? se moqua Lily Evans._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça !_

_- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Question bête, dont tu connais pourtant la réponse. Laisse lui sa chance, tu comprendras !_

_- Entendu. Une autre question bête : pourquoi avoir mentit à Remus hier soir ?_

_- Je ne lui ai pas... menti, répondit-il hésitant._

_- Quand vous avez parlé, on... était à la fenêtre on vous entendait, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Tu lui as menti à propos de ta rupture._

_- Que..._

_- Tu l'as vraiment plaqué parce que elle voulait juste sortir avec toi pour dire qu'elle avait été avec Sirius Black ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ! répliqua-t-il froidement._

_- Je crois que tu mens.... Tu es quelqu'un de très bon au fond et tu n'aimes pas le montrer aux autres. Tu préfères qu'ils te voient inaccessible et hautain. Désinvolte. Comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Mais depuis le début des vacances, tu ne t'es occupé que de Remus._

_- C'est normal, c'est un ami._

_- La vraie raison de ta rupture Sirius ?_

_- Je..._

_- C'est pour Remus ?_

_- Je me suis dit que si j'étais dans le même cas que lui, il se sentirait moins seul, que ça l'aiderait mieux. Pis à notre âge, c'est quoi l'amour ? L'amitié, c'est une valeur sûre !_

Lily observa Sirius et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle posa sa main blanche sur celle du jeune homme. Aussitôt, le regard d'acier plongea dans celui d'émeraude.

_- Sirius Black, c'est l'acte le plus noble que tu aies accompli jusqu'à maintenant. A ma connaissance tout du moins. Je te remercie pour lui. Je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'en faire autant..._

_- Ne le lui dit jamais. Il ne doit pas savoir, ça le culpabiliserait. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il me passe un savon. Il peut être rancunier le p'tit ! plaisanta le sorcier._

_- Entendu, je n'en parlerai pas.

* * *

_

_**Voilà ! Oui ça finit légèrement en cul de sac. La semaine prochaine, chapitre 3 : Passés ! James et Lily d'un côté, Sirius et Remus de l'autre ! ^^ Enfin vous verrez :p**_

_**Bonne semaine à vous !**_

_**Abelforth**_


	3. Passés

_**Bonjour !!!**_

_**D'abord pardonnez moi pour le retard, mais j'ai dû me faire retirer un kyste vers les côtes et je ne supportais pas de taper sur un clavier longtemps, ça faisait mal. Ça a été douloureux pendant une semaine... D'où le retard.**_

_**Enfin bon, je suis là !**_

_**Rien d'exceptionnel dans ce chapitre, mais je l'aime bien quand même ! Le prochain sera plus.... palpitant je dirais ! ;)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Abelforth

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3 : Passés**

Les parents de James revinrent début août, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Mais afin de ne pas déranger leur fils et ses amis, ils prirent la décision d'aller occuper leur appartement de Londres.

La pleine lune arrivant, Remus devait rentrer chez lui, pour s'isoler dans sa cave. Pour cela, il partit parler avec James pour le convaincre de le laisser rentrer seul comme le mois précédent. James hésitait, cédant presque. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de fer de Sirius.

_- Hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller seul cette fois-ci. Le mois dernier, on a accepté. Mais tu étais dans un sale état le matin, quand on est venu. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! argumenta Sirius. Je viendrai donc._

_- Si Padfoot, viens, je ne reste pas seul ici ! ajouta James._

_- Prongs ! râla Remus._

_- Moony, sois raisonnable bon sang ! s'énerva Sirius._

_- Padfoot a raison Moony, tu as besoin de nous._

Remus soupira, contrarié. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre que James lui prêtait. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes, hésitant.

_- C'est d'accord !_

_- Enfin ! s'exclama James, heureux._

_- Mais un seul viendra, ajouta aussitôt Remus, sans se retourner._

_- Tu plaisantes là ? s'exclama Sirius. Comment tu vas choisir ?_

_- C'est pas juste ! enchérit James._

_- Comment je vais choisir ? répéta Remus en souriant et en les regardant désormais. Rectification Padfoot, j'ai déjà choisi. C'est toi qui m'accompagnera._

_- Mais..., commença James._

_- Prongs, je ne te laisse pas seul. Je ne te laisse d'ailleurs pas ici parce que je prends Padfoot. Non ! Je prends Padfoot parce que je te laisse ici ! Lâcha Remus, de façon énigmatique._

_- C'est la même chose, répondit-il grincheux._

_- Non ! Tu restes ici parce que Lily vient. Donc je te débarrasse de Sirius._

_- Li... Lily ? Ma Lily ? Enfin, je veux dire, Lily Evans ? bégaya James._

_- Elle s'embête et comme je lui ai expliqué que vous alliez broyer du noir parce que je devais m'isoler, eh bien elle a demandé à venir._

_- Tu es génial, Remus, je t'adore !_

_- Moi pas. En fait je suis le seul qui gêne et qu'on trimballe par défaut, lâcha Sirius en faisant une moue déçu._

Remus pouffa simplement.

Le lendemain, Remus se prépara rapidement et en fin de matinée, il prit la poudre de Cheminette avec Sirius pour se rendre chez lui. C'était la première fois que Sirius allait chez son ami depuis qu'il le connaissait. Quand le décor redevint stable autour de lui, le descendant des Black pu découvrir qu'il avait atterri dans un petit séjour plutôt douillet. Un canapé couvert de coussin, semblant tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres, était installé devant une cheminée. Un des murs était rempli de livres aux couvertures disparates. Sirius comprit alors d'où l'amour des livres de son ami venait.

A côté de la cheminée se trouvait une porte en bois brut qui menait dans un minuscule hall d'entrée. A l'opposé, une autre porte mena Sirius dans une cuisine au carrelage bleu et très lumineuse. Il en ressortit et suivit Remus qui empruntait l'escalier du hall d'entrée. A l'étage, Remus expliqua qu'il n'y avait ici que deux petites chambre et un WC-salle de bain.

Bien que Sirius trouvait la maison petite, il s'y sentait en sécurité et heureux. Cela le changeait tellement !

_- Sirius, laisse tes affaires. Ne m'en veux pas, je suis crevé, j'ai besoin de dormir. Va en bas, il y a des livres et surtout la télévision, expliqua Remus en baillant._

_- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends._

_- J'ai besoin de repos pour ce soir, précisa-t-il inutilement !_

_- Je sais, ricana Sirius en partant._

Et c'est ainsi que s'organisa leur journée : Remus dormant dans sa chambre et Sirius devant le poste de télévision, ébahi.

Sirius ressentit l'anxiété de son ami durant le souper. Il essaya de le faire rire, en vain.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, ils se rendirent dans la cave. Sirius fut impressionné par le dispositif que la famille de Remus avait mis en place pour lui. La porte dans la cuisine était en bois normal. Mais en descendant, il durent ouvrir trois portes en métal, toutes protégées par des sorts. Une fois dans la cave, Remus la protégea à l'aide de différents enchantements, puis il prit la baguette de Sirius et la cacha avec la sienne, derrière une brique mouvante du mur. Le descendant des black scrutait la cave déserte lorsque la voix tremblante de Remus s'éleva :

_- Elle n'est destinée qu'à moi seul. Ma mère voulait que ce soit comme ça._

Ils se préparèrent alors, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la pleine lune apparaisse...

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla dans un coin de la pièce. Remus était allongé contre lui, son tee-shirt déchiré et ensanglanté. Sans plus attendre, le brun se leva et récupéra sa baguette, rangeant celle de son ami sur lui. Il leva les sorts de protection et souleva son ami, toujours inconscient. Il le porta ainsi jusque dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière, Sirius la découvrait. Elle devait faire une dizaine de mètres carré. Elle était rectangulaire. Au fond à gauche, dans le coin sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un lit une place aux draps beiges. Au pied du lit, contre le mur et jusqu'au coin à la gauche de Sirius, s'insérait dans l'espace restant un bureau. Dans le coin au fond à droite, une grande étagère se dressait avec les affaires de cours de Remus, des livres et des objets divers. Sirius ne s'attarda pas plus dans son observation, pour déposer son ami sur son lit.

Il lui ôta son tee-shirt et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était blessé que sur le torse et une seule blessure venait déchirer le bas de son flan droit. Une autre, peu profonde, d'environ 15 centimètres, venait couper la ligne de poil abdominale de Remus.

Sirius le recoucha et fouilla dans la table de nuit de son ami. Mais il ne trouva rien pour le soigner, ce qui l'amena à fouiller la salle de bain. Il revint avec du désinfectant, de la crème cicatrisante, des compresses et du sparadrap. Il s'agenouilla et débuta les soins. A peine eut-il nettoyé le sang sur le ventre de Remus que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

_- Tu fais quoi ? paniqua Remus Lupin._

_- Je te soigne, ça se voit pas ? rétorqua-t-il._

Le lycanthrope piqua un fard et se redressa

_- Sirius, fais pas ça ! lâcha Remus, en tirant son t-shirt maculé devant lui._

_- Mais tu saignes, enfin ! Tu... Moony ! lança-t-il, choqué par la réaction de son ami._

_- Je vais me débrouiller seul comme je le fais habituellement ! conclut Remus. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de repos après, alors à plus tard._

Sirius se redressa, fier. Il passa la porte, mais avant de descendre les escaliers, sans se retourner, il lança à son ami :

_- Désolé de vouloir t'aider. Je serai en bas, dans la cuisine, si tu as faim._

_- Sirius ! appela le lycanthrope._

Mais le brun avait déjà disparu de sa vue. Remus se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de tact cette fois-ci. Il se hâta pour ses soins et enfila une chemise avant de rejoindre l'animagus. Les escaliers descendus, une odeur d'œuf et de lard grillé vint chatouiller les narines du jeune sorcier, l'attirant irrémédiablement vers la cuisine. L'estomac affamé grogna et força Remus à passer la porte de la pièce où son ami se trouvait.

_- Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à arriver ! lança gaiement Sirius._

Remus le fixa. Comment pouvait-il contrôler ses émotions aussi facilement ? Il avait du mal à concevoir une telle maîtrise. Il s'assit en face de Sirius.

_- J'espère que tu as faim ! J'ai peut-être prévu un peu trop, commença Sirius._

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Remus du tac au tac._

_- Non, pourquoi ?_

_- Tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre..._

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux, le coupa Sirius._

_- Écoute, tu m'aides, c'est adorable. Mais je me sens assisté ! Et... Je n'aime pas qu'on me voit torse-nu._

_- Pardon ? s'étonna Sirius._

_- Mes cicatrices, j'en ai honte, clarifia le châtain._

_- C'est nul..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Moi elles me choquent pas ! Et ceux qui ne savent pas ce que tu as pourrait imaginer un tas de raison toutes plus héroïques les unes que les autres qui pourraient être à l'origine de ces marques. Ça peut être sexy dans une certaine mesure, plaisanta Sirius, avant d'avaler une bouchée de lard._

_- Tu crois que des gens..._

_- Qu'en disait Evey ?_

Un silence s'abattit dans la cuisine. Sirius déglutit prenant conscience de sa maladresse un peu tard.

_- On n'a jamais rien fait de..._

_- Mais si vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, ça n'empêche pas d'autres moments intimes ? demanda Sirius, presque timidement._

_- Je... Oui, elle m'avait déjà vu avec une chemise ouverte._

_- Et ?_

_- Ok, tu as raison. Elle les aimait bien. _

_- Tu as avancé quoi comme théorie ? _

_- Attaqué par un jeune dragon en me promenant vers une réserve en Roumanie..._

_- Énorme ! pouffa Sirius._

_- Ferme là et mange, ricana aussitôt Remus._

Ils passèrent la fin de matinée à préparer les affaires de cours de Remus, prenant également assez d'habits pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de revenir avant la rentrée.

Remus voulut aussi faire un peu de ménage, sachant qu'il ne retournerait pas chez lui avant les vacances d'octobre. Sirius fut exaspéré par son ami mais il accepta de l'aider. Finalement, Remus fit un peu de thé avant de repartir.

Les deux amis s'assirent au salon pour se reposer un peu.

_- Je me sens bien ici ! déclara alors Sirius._

_- Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus. Mais c'est tout petit !_

_- Non, je trouve ça bien ! Totalement différent de chez moi..._

_- Ah oui ? Comment c'était chez toi ?_

Remus regretta d'avoir posé la question. Sirius venait de froncer les sourcils et regardait droit devant lui.

_- Je n'aime pas en parler. James doit être le seul qui a dû en entendre parler. Chez moi, je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu ma place. Ma mère est une sorcière puissante et horrible. Elle n'éprouve pas d'amour, si ce n'est celui de son Sang pur, cracha Sirius, avec dédain. Petit, quand je jouais avec mon frère Regulus, elle nous disputait, nous expliquant que nous devions lire pour nous instruire. Que la vie n'était pas un jeu. Si nous avions le malheur de faire un faux pas, nous étions châtié... Pour avoir osé faire rire mon frère qui pleurait, suite à une punition, ma mère m'a enfermé dans un placard trois jours, avec un seul verre d'eau... Je crois que je me suis endurci à cause d'elle. J'ai voulu faire tout ce qu'elle m'interdisait. J'ai grandi, je suis rentré à Gryffondor. Et elle m'a ignoré, m'insultant. Mon père n'intervenait jamais. Un lâche. Un jour, une dispute avec ma mère a dégénéré, elle a utilisé le sortilège Doloris. Ça a été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. La nuit même, j'ai fugué et me suis réfugié chez James._

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais vraiment su..._

_- Je sais que parfois je peux sembler puérile, mais j'en ai besoin._

Remus lui sourit et son ami lui rendit la pareille.

_- Et toi ? C'était comment chez toi ?_

_- Ma mère m'a eu, mais elle est tombé malade, et elle n'a plus pu avoir d'enfant. Mon père a été attristé, autant, voire plus, que ma mère. J'avais 5 ans quand c'est arrivé. Cette année là, mon père qui travaillait au département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a commencé à subir des pressions extérieures. Les Mangemorts. Il n'en a rien dit à ma mère jusqu'à mes 7 ans. Deux années où il a vécu constamment sous pression. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre arrive...  
- Pourquoi considère tu toujours que tu es deux ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça..._

_- Quand la pleine lune approche, je ressens la présence du loup. J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne s'éveille en moi. Ce n'est plus moi..._

_- Pour moi, tu es le même. Mais la pleine lune te domine, c'est tout..._

_- Evey aussi voyait deux personnes... Et tu vois où ça nous a mené ? On pourra en débattre plus tard si tu veux, continua Remus. Mon père s'en est voulu. Il a tout raconté à ma mère. Ma mère était Sang-mêlé. Mes grands-parents paternels étaient sang-mêlés aussi. j'ai des cousins Français et américains, mais ils sont moldus. Enfin bref, mon père n'a pas assumé. J'étais inscrit à l'école moldue du quartier. Ma mère, après sa maladie, dormait longtemps le matin. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de devenir autonome. C'était le jour de mes huit ans. Je suis parti à l'école. Quand je suis rentré l'après-midi, j'ai trouvé ma mère assise sur le canapé, une lettre à la main, ses yeux rougis. Mon cœur s'est serré. Elle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a serré fort contre elle...._

Sirius regarda son ami, alors que celui-ci venait d'interrompre son récit, ses yeux embués de larmes.

_- Elle m'a dit qu'on s'en sortirait tous les deux, qu'on se soutiendrait tout le temps. J'ai lu la lettre de mon père. Il expliquait qu'il voulait nous protéger et qu'il préférait partir pour qu'on ne souffre plus. Qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder son fils en face. Il ne voyait plus qu'un danger en moi. A cause de lui. Il finissait sa lettre en disant qu'il nous aimait..._

_- Il ressemblait à quoi ton père ? demanda Sirius avec hésitation._

_- Très différent de moi. Je n'ai hérité de lui que mes yeux et sa taille. Il était grand, brun, un petit nez fin. Il avait un visage carré. _

_- Tu as cherché à le revoir ?_

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur la joue de Remus. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Mais lorsque Remus reprit, sa voix ne tremblait pas :

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Pendant ma troisième année, durant les vacances d'octobre, un Auror est venu nous voir. Il venait de retrouver le corps de mon père, dans le parc du quartier, sous un tas de feuilles, la marque des Ténèbres au dessus de sa dépouille. _

_- Je suis désolé, Moony... Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit. _

_- Je n'aime pas en parler moi non plus. Mais avec toi, c'est pas pareil. J'ai confiance en toi. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Peter et James, mais... Je sais pas, c'est différent._

Sirius fut touché par la déclaration de son ami, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas.

_- On devrait y aller ! s'exclama Remus en sautant sur ses pieds._

Sirius se leva également. Très rapidement, il attrapa Remus et le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes.

_- Merci pour tout Moony, je t'adore ! dit doucement Sirius._

Ledit Moony se contenta de sourire. Mais ils savaient que ce que Sirius venait de dire était important, car ce dernier n'aimait absolument pas exprimer ses sentiments...

* * *

Chez les Potter, le jour du départ de Remus et Sirius, Lily arriva vers la fin d'après-midi, pour le plus grand plaisir de James.

_- Je ne pensais pas que je passerais la soirée seule avec toi, commença Lily._

_- Bonjour quand même ! Moi non plus je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce matin. Il m'a annoncé qu'il partait avec Sirius et que je restais là. Ensuite, il m'a annoncé que tu venais...._

_- Ah, le traître ! grogna Lily._

_- Très agréable à entendre. Si tu veux repartir, je ne te retiens pas, Lily, annonça-t-il, blessé._

La rousse se tut et fixa son vis-à-vis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Il avait l'air si sérieux; tellement qu'elle se demanda un moment s'il ne la faisait pas marcher. Elle se ressaisit et reprit :

_-Ça ne me dérange pas de passer du temps avec toi... James. Enfin, maintenant ça me dérange moins, se rectifia-t-elle._

_Mais si je dois passer du temps avec toi, je veux le passer avec le James qui vient de me répondre, pas avec le James de Poudlard._

Ce fut au tour de James de se taire. Ce qu'elle venait de dire fut comme un électrochoc. Alors Sirius ne plaisantait pas en lui disant d'essayer d'être normal avec elle.

Il sourit à Lily et reprit aussitôt :

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Tu arriverais à être normal ?_

_- Je... Je ne suis pas normal parce que tu m'impressionnes... Je... Enfin, voilà !_

_- Je... t'impressionne ? répéta Lily, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres._

_- Tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, Evans, je fais de ta vie un enfer, la menaça-t-il, amusé._

_- Pourquoi répéter une chose sur James Potter, que je suis la seule à connaître ! ricana la sorcière._

La glace avait été brisée. Une relation normale et amicale allait enfin pouvoir germée entre eux. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi chacun dans leur chambre.

Plus tard, James descendit préparer le dîner. Il prépara un magret au miel avec des haricots verts. Il alla chercher Lily et prirent leur repas ensemble à la cuisine, parlant peu.

Alors que James faisait la vaisselle, Lily, dont l'aide avait été refusée, s'appuya contre un meuble de la pièce et regarda James s'affairer.

_- Tu veux sortir après ? demanda James. _

_- Pardon ? Dehors ? interrogea-t-elle hésitante_

_- Oui ! ricana le jeune homme._

_- Pour faire quoi ? C'est la pleine lune !_

_- Ça n'empêche pas ! Et Remus est dans un endroit sécurisé. Tu ne risques rien !_

_- Pauvre Remus... Mais il n'est pas le seul loup-garou ! C'est pas de lui que j'ai peur ! _

_- Bon, alors tu veux faire quoi ?_

_- On pourrait regarder la télévision ? _

_- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna le sorcier._

_- Je suis née-moldue, James !_

_- Super ! s'exclama-t-il alors._

La vaisselle terminée, ils se rendirent dans le salon et Lily se permit d'allumer le poste de télévision. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de James sur le canapé.

Plus aucun d'eux ne parla, regardant simplement les images du film qui défilaient, les berçant doucement. Aucun des deux Gryffondors ne se sentit glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Le Dieu dut resserrer son étreinte dans la nuit, car au matin, James était affalé sur le sofa et Lily avait posé sa tête contre son torse, ses jambes étendues.

Ce fut James qui se réveilla le premier en entendant le son du téléviseur.

Il la vit alors sur lui. Son organisme réagit instantanément. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle était proche de lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas caresser sa peau blanche qui semblait si douce. Elle était d'une beauté foudroyante. Il aurait accepté de se damner rien que pour pouvoir l'admirer encore quelques secondes.

En effet, les paupières de la jeune fille commençaient à s'entrouvrir, papillonnant bientôt. James maudit son cœur de battre si vite. Car il le savait, même si Lily venait de se redresser prestement sans rien dire, c'était bien les battements rapides du cœur de James Potter qui l'avaient tirée de son sommeil.

_- Bonjour ! lui dit-il doucement._

_- Bonjour, James !_

_- Bien dormi ? Moi, pas énormément... Ma chambre est bien plus confortable_

Lily ricana juste et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre, laissant James un peu perdu, mais heureux.

Après le repas du midi, elle lui proposa de sortir à Londres.

Ils transplanèrent dans un ruelle et Lily expliqua à James qu'il fallait la suivre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux du cinéma, Lily retenant ses rires et James émerveillé.

_- C'était magique ! s'écria James, tel un enfant de trois ans._

_- C'est ce que nous appelons le cinéma. C'est pareil qu'à la télévision, mais ce sont de nouveaux films qui sortent. _

_- En tout cas, j'adore Star Wars ! C'était énorme ! termina James, béat._

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un pub pour se parler autour d'un verre avant de rentrer.

_- Alors, Lily Evans, comment t'es-tu sentie en recevant la lettre de Poudlard ? Heureuse d'apprendre que tu étais une sorcière ? demanda-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres._

_- J'ai pas eu besoin de recevoir la lettre, je l'ai appris avant ! répondit simplement Lily avant de prendre une gorgée de sa limonade._

_- Miss-je-sais-tout avait deviné ? lança ironiquement James._

_- Non, c'est Severus qui me l'a dit._

_- Severus... Rogue ? _

_- Lui-même. Mon premier vrai ami. Il m'a appris beaucoup sur la magie. Il était très gentil et a été là pour moi pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses nouveaux amis ! Termina Lily, en haussant légèrement la voix._

_- Ça c'est clair et net ! marmonna James. Et tu es fille unique ? Je te demande ça parce qu'à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de frères ou de sœurs de Lily Evans._

_- Parce qu'elle est moldue, voilà tout ! Et toi alors, tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt._

_- Compliqué..._

_- Rien n'est compliqué. Raconte !_

James plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune sorcière et son intérêt ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien lui dire.

_- Ma mère a fait plusieurs fausses-couches avant moi. Elle avait 38 ans quand je suis venu au jour ! Ils m'ont toujours dit qu'ils me considéraient comme un don de la nature. Et pourtant, un an plus tard, j'avais un petit frère ! Il s'appelait Hugh..._

_- S'appelait ? releva Lily, hésitante._

_- Il était atteint d'une anomalie génétique qui a provoqué des dysfonctionnements cardiaque et respiratoire. J'avais quatre ans quand il a succombé à sa maladie. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment en fait. C'est un peu comme si j'avais été fils unique. Même si mes souvenirs sont quasi-inexistants, je pense à lui assez souvent._

_- Je suis désolée..._

_- Ne le sois pas !_

_- Mais si j'avais su..._

_- A part des médicomages, des personnes haut placées au ministère et mes parents, personne ne le sait._

_- Tes amis ne le savent pas ? _

_- Non..., répondit honteusement James._

_- Pardon ? Mais..._

_- Ce n'est pas important. Ils ne l'ont pas connu, je ne m'en rappelle presque pas et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié._

_- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ? demanda Lily confuse._

_- Parce que toi, c'est différent..., termina-t-il énigmatique._

Aucun des deux ne parla plus jusqu'à leur retour au manoir Potter. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà rentrés à en juger par les éclats de rire qui provenaient du salon, lorsque James et Lily pénétrèrent dans le hall.

_- Padfoot ! Je t'en supplie... Arrête ! Hurlait Remus entre deux éclats de rire._

_- Non, tant que tu n'accepteras pas de venir à la piscine avec nous je n'arrêterais rien ! pouffa Sirius._

_- C'est d'accord ! Promis... Je... James ! Lily !_

_- Hein ? lâcha Sirius, confus._

_- Coucou vous deux ! lança James._

Sirius, jusqu'alors à cheval sur le ventre du lycanthrope, sauta sur ses pieds et aida son ami à se relever.

La seule chose que James et Lily remarquèrent fut le sourire de Remus.

Malgré la pleine lune, il était en forme, et ce, grâce à Sirius. Remus commençait enfin à aller mieux.

Les quatre jeunes gens ne se doutaient pas encore, qu'en se dévoilant leurs passés respectifs, ils venaient de modifier leurs futurs.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Encore désolé pour le retard.**_

_**Pour info, j'ai commis une erreur volontairement : Star Wars IV est sorti en octobre 1977 et non en août ! Pas très important en soi ! :)**_

_**Le chapitre 4 est déjà commencé donc la semaine prochaine, je publierai la suite ! :p**_

_**Bonne fin de semaine à tous !**_

_**Abelforth**_

_Chapitre publié le 10 février 2010._


End file.
